


Mistaken Identity

by RedWolfBlack



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolfBlack/pseuds/RedWolfBlack
Summary: Request made by Retro Mania. Camille Leon has figured out how to ruin Kim Possible's life. Becoming her.
Kudos: 4





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd share this here as well.

Mistaken Identity

Ron and Monique were staring at Kim from across the cafeteria. She was in front of Bonnie, ripping the brunette a new one for some snide comment that had passed from the girl's lips. Bonnie was pale at first, then her cheeks flushed bright red before she sprinted out of the cafeteria in tears. Ron looked at Monique, confusion clear in his eyes as Kim sauntered back over to the table they had been eating at. She slid into the seat, flipping her hair as she did so.

"Uhm, Kim… What was that about?" Monique asked.

"Yah, not that I'm not all for Bonnie getting taken down a few pegs," Ron added.

Kim shrugged as she picked up a fry, absently stirring it in some ketchup before popping it into her mouth. "Little twat said something that bugged me. Girls like her don't deserve their popularity. They only get it from sucking the football team's dicks," Kim stated bluntly.

Ron and Monique just stared at Kim as she continued eating after making that statement. There was something really off about Kim and they couldn't figure it out. Had she been hit by the Attidutinator the last time they dealt with it? Or was she being controlled by someone? They were going to start asking Kim questions, but she checked her watch and got up. "Sorry guys, gotta go."

"Wait! Kim, do you need me to come with you?" Ron asked. He assumed it was a mission in need of attention.

"If I needed the help of a blundering idiot," Kim said, "I'll make sure to give you a beep." Ron's jaw dropped as tears welled up in his eyes. He sat back down beside Monique as they watched Kim leave the cafeteria.

Kim walked out of the school without a second look back. She had things to do and places to be. The watch on her wrist was sounding off an irritating alarm. Grumbling, Kim slipped into an alleyway. Her face started to melt slightly, the roots of her hair going blonde and flowing through the rest of her locks. Her clothes turned into a blue and purple striped tank top that showed very little of her mid section. Olive eyes turned to bright blue ones. Her facial structure was more angled and pointed in the chin area along with a beauty mark on the upper left side of her lip. In Kim's place was Camille Leon.

Camille checked her watch again, smiling as she did so. She had left in just enough time before her camouflage wore off and the real Kim Possible was headed back to school. The heroine had been off on a mission, so it gave Camille the opportune moment to see if she could pull of her new nanomorphing disguise. That Bonnie girl really needed to get laid into. She was a right bitch and seemed to think she could run that shit hole of a school. Scoffing, Camille used turned into Kim again. She decided it was time to take the hero's face out for a real drive this time.

It was surprising to Camille how much free stuff she got while disguised as Kim. Apparently being a world saving hero got you almost everything she wanted. Camille was curious if Kim took advantage of this stuff. She shrugged it off as she got a free meal from Bueno Nacho while in Go City. As she ate, Camille thought of the best place to heist. There wasn't much that she could think off. Shego and Junior had already tried to take the old lady's cookie recipe. There was the possibility of just causing more havoc while using Kim's face. She chuckled at that thought as she finished up her food. Deciding that she would just do the later of the two as Camille left the restaurant.

Before leaving, Camille returned to her normal self. She wasn't going to over use her Kim mask, since she would need it to last when she got back to Middleton. As she walked out of the building, she was grabbed roughly by the arm and pulled into an alley. She whipped around, ready to fight but saw Drakken and Shego. Her eyebrow twitched upwards at the sight of the two of them. "Is there a reason that you put your grubby hands on me?" She asked pointedly.

"Uhm, yes… Well, we noticed that Kim Possible seemed to walk into that Bueno Nacho over there… and then you walked out unscathed," Drakken stuttered. "We were just curious how you were able to do that?"

Camille covered her mouth as she chuckled. She had forgotten how stupid the blue doctor could be. She looked over at Shego, who seemed perturbed by the idea that someone other than her had beaten Kim. Moving her hand away, revealing a huge smirk. "Oh, y'know, feminine wiles. Who knew _Kimmie_ could be such a team player when approached properly," Camille replied. She wanted to see the reaction that Shego would give.

While she was perfecting her nano-morphing into Kim, Camille had taken the time to watch some videos of her fights with other villains. And oh boy, the fights between her and Shego dripped with sexual tension. She had to resist laughing when Shego's eye twitched and there was a flicker of plasma licking along clawed fingers. Drakken was blushing from the insinuation, but also backed away from Shego just in case she was ready to strike.

Laughing, Camille shrugged as she explained to them what she had done. "I basically got my nano-morphing down to be able to mimic the irritating brat. Went to her school and caused a little havoc. Probably not enough to ruin her reputation or anything, but enough to plant some seeds."

Drakken clapped his hands together as he thought of something. "How about I pay you to help me ruin Kim Possible's life?" He asked, clearly not seeing the look of disgust Shego had plastered on her face.

"I might as well. I'm kind of bored trying to find a way by myself," Camille said.

"Excellent. I'm sure I will know when it is done?" Drakken asked.

Camille nodded before she left the alleyway. She was smiling to herself as she got into her car and headed back to Middleton. If she was precise, she could mess with Kim's life without the girl knowing. She would start with the school and work her way to the family.

KP+KP+KP

There was a moment before Camille shifted into Kim where she saw the real Kim sprinting out of the school. She seemed to be in tears about something. _Hmm, didn't think I caused that much damage,_ Camille thought to herself as she entered the school. There was a crowd that was dispersing around Ron and Monique. The two had been bombarded by questions about Kim, but they had no answers. When Camille walked in, a la face of Kim, the two friends looked at each other, confused. A moment ago, Kim had run out of the school crying because she didn't know why Bonnie and company were upset with her. And now here she was, not a tear in her eye and the same attitude as before.

"Uhm, Kim, are you okay?" Ron asked as Kim opened her locker.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Camille snapped. The sound of Kim's voice snapping didn't register with her friends.

"You just ran out of the building sobbing because Bonnie just ripped you a new one after that stunt you pulled in the cafeteria," Monique responded. "And honestly, we talked to you too and you seemed pretty damn confused about what we told you."

Scoffing, Camille looked Monique dead in the eyes. "Well, I'm confused right now. I wasn't at school for any of that. I went home after lunch. So, maybe the Kim that left was an imposter?"

Ron rubbed his chin as he thought about that. Monique on the other had, wasn't having any of it. She turned and walked away from the situation. There were better things for her to do than argue with Kim. With the comments she had made to Bonnie, Ron, and herself respectively, she was done with the heroine. Ron looked between the two girls, deciding it best to follow Monique because he was still hurt from the comment at lunch.

Camille watched the two walk away. She could feel the tension building in the air at the school. All she needed was Kim to get away from her family long enough to cause some damage there. That would be the nail in the coffin.

KP+KP+KP

Kim was walking to her house, wiping tears from her face. She had ran as fast as she could away from the school. Ron and Monique had been filled with doubt when she had told them that she didn't say or do any of those things. Apparently before the cafeteria incident, she had made out with Josh Mankey in front of his current girlfriend, came up with a rumor that Brock had an STD, and that one of the teachers was sleeping with a student. When they had told her that, Kim swore up and down that she had been at the science center helping her dad with some things.

The look of hurt in Ron's eyes and the disbelief in Monique's wounded Kim deeply. When Bonnie and her group came along, that had been a disaster. What Ron and Monique hadn't seen was revealed. Kim's jaw had dropped in shock when she had heard the things that had happened in a span of hours. She tried arguing that it was probably an evil doppelganger, but that wasn't passing with anyone. So, she just ran. Her friends wouldn't even look at her and that hurt. She just hoped that whoever was doing this hadn't gotten to her parents.

Kim was almost home, walking by the small bit of dense woods that were along the outside of Middleton. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and pull her into the thick of trees. Yelping, Kim tried to wiggle out of the grasp, but it was muffled by a clawed hand. Kim froze up when she realized who had grabbed her. She was let go after she stopped struggling. Her first action was spinning on her heel and raising her leg to kick Shego. Her foot was caught in a clawed grasp as Shego glared at her.

"Seriously, Princess?" Shego asked, her voice was dripping with snark.

"I'm really not in the mood for this today, Shego," Kim mumbled as she put her leg back down. She turned back towards the street, the trees not completely hiding its distance from her. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"A little blonde bitch pissed me off and I figured I do some damage control and be nice," Shego said with a shrug.

"What?"

"Nothing. The reason why I am here doesn't really matter. What has you spouting the crocodile tears?" Shego crossed her arms as she watched Kim.

"Something happened at school… I wasn't even there when it happened..." Kim stared tearing up again. The pain of her friends not trusting her seeping deeper into her. "I need to get home before anything else happens..."

"Just know I'll be watching and waiting when you need me," Shego said.

Before Kim could ask what she meant, Shego had vanished. Blinking, Kim decided to brush it off as Shego being Shego and headed home. When she walked in the door, her parents were standing in front of her looking rather disappointed. The tweebs were nowhere to be seen and that was confusing.

"Kimberly Ann Possible," her father started, "When your mother and I tell you that you are to sit and listen to us when you are in trouble, we expect you to stay and listen. Walking out and coming back because you feel guilty doesn't slide in this household."

"Not only that, what possessed you to allow your brothers to play with radioactive material. And saying that it would 'Make their rocket work better' is not an excuse." Ann chimed in.

Kim stared blankly at her parents. Apparently, she hadn't been quick enough getting home. Or Shego had just been a goddamn distraction for whomever was trying to fuck with her life. "I didn't do any of those things!" She shouted, her body was shaking from stress and anxiety.

"Don't yell," Ann said. She was disappointed in her daughter for the mistakes she had made today, although there were plenty of them.

"Mom, I didn't do any of those things! Someone is posing as me!" Kim was starting to cry again. There was no way for her to prove where she was except for her dad. "Dad, I was with you all morning at the science center. How could I have done all that stuff at school if I was with you?"

James thought about that for a moment. He had been with Kim most of the morning, but he had to leave part way through to handle an issue elsewhere in the building. When he returned, Kim had headed school. She couldn't have been with him for more than an hour before he lost track of her.

"That may be right, Kim, but I was only with you for about an hour. I don't remember when you left. And from what we heard from the school, there are multiple witnesses confirming the story. We also walked in on you trying to give the twins that material for their rocket. There is too much stacked up against you to believe otherwise," James stated.

Kim was shaking now, tears splashing on the floor. She didn't know what else to do, so she ran up to her room. The door slammed just as Kim was grabbing a bag from her closest. She gathered some of her belongings. Maybe if she left, there might be a chance she could figure out what was going on. Kim could hear her parents coming up the stairs to her room. She quickly locked the door to stall them as she hopped out the window. She left any form of communication in her room so that she couldn't be tracked. Wade had a knack for being able to do that with any device she owned, so that eliminated her normal cell phone.

Running down the street, Kim could feel the sting of tears in her eyes as she tried to get away from everyone. She slipped into the cover of the trees, staying off the beaten track would make it harder for anyone to find her. Once she broke through the trees into a smallish space, Kim sat down. Her breathing was heavy as she leaned against a large oak tree. The only thing she could thing of doing was curling up in a ball and breaking down. Yet, that was stopped by the sound of twigs crunching underneath boots.

"She really did a number that quick?" Shego asked as she knelt in front of Kim.

"What do you know?" Kim sniffled, trying to gather enough energy to glare at Shego.

"Camille Leon's nano-morphing now includes a Kimmie shape. And Drakken hired her to ruin your life. I didn't think she would be successful, nor do it so quickly." The tone in Shego's voice was pity and some regret.

"Why?" Kim asked, she lifted her head just enough to make eye contact.

"Take you down a peg, world domination, I don't fucking know. You act like I actually give a shit about what Drakken does. I only stay to get paid, and he decided to pay someone else." Shego frowned as she saw the stream of tears running down Kim's cheeks.

Reaching forward, Shego went to wipe some of the tears away. Kim flinched back before realizing what Shego was trying to do. They may have their differences, but this side of Shego was making Kim soften up. Shego sighed as she pulled Kim to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Kim squeaked out.

"I am taking you some place where you can be safe," Shego replied, taking Kim's hand. "Plus, Drakken kinda broke our contract by hiring Camille." Her tone had shifted back to its normal snark. "You want to get back at blondie, right?"

"Yes," Kim said firmly.

"Then we are going to have to get you used to playing dirty, Princess."

Kim nodded as she followed Shego through the forest. She would get her life back and having Shego there for her would make sure it happened.


End file.
